


clothes maketh man

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Suits, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but they keep their clothes on, like there's promises of sexy times later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: Zack and Cloud are in nice, matching clothes and flirt.Slice of Clack 2020 event, Week 3: Cliches, Prompt: Matching Outfits
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Kudos: 31





	clothes maketh man

“Not bad,” Zack whistles behind him. 

Cloud could only roll his eyes, knowing damn well that the other man was staring at his ass, straightening out his tie. Once done, he turns on his  _ (well-polished)  _ heel, catching Zack’s eyes staring at his waist area  _ (about just where his ass was) _ . He catches his boyfriend’s eyes, nodding it back up to above the shoulders. “My eyes are up here.” Zack grins as he walks up closer, polished shoes tapping against their apartment floor.

“I’m aware,” Zack nearly purrs, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, “but I can’t help checking out the whole package.” Cloud rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “You look good.”

“ So I look bad the rest of time,” Cloud teases, kissing Zack’s pout  _ (before he could start a speech on how Cloud always looks good, and how much he loves him, etc.- it wouldn’t be the first time Cloud has heard it) _ . “Keep your hands to yourself tonight- don't want  Tifa throwing a fit about us not looking our best.”

The Seventh Heaven has been under remodel for about two months, just some improvements and updates, and tonight is the grand reopening. Denzel and Marlene had been helping spread the news, and from the market place chatter, a ton of people are supposed to be stopping by. They both promised  Tifa they’ll help serve, dressed their best in matching slacks, white button ups, and ties, shoes polished to the nine. 

“Do I get a reward if I’m good?”

Cloud gives a flirty smile, asking coyly, “What if I’m a brat?”  _ (He may have told Zack to behave, but that doesn’t mean he will- he's always been the more subtle one between them _ _.) _

Zack’s grin is filthy as he kisses him again, and Cloud finds himself looking forward to the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten bucks if you can figure out the quote I butchered for the title.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
